coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7914 (20th July 2012)
Plot Michelle's furious with Ryan for trying to con his own family. Ryan's unrepentant. Dev confronts Sunita over the wedding dress incident with Julie. Sunita makes out that she didn't like Julie's designs and Dev's mollified. Tyrone, Fiz, Kirk, Sean, Gary and Izzy throw a baby shower party for Kirsty. Tyrone and Fiz are clearly at ease with each other and Kirsty watches them like a hawk. Gail and Stella, the competitive grannies, take Simon for lunch in the bistro and vie for his attention. Simon tells them to chill out as there's enough of him to go round. Dev apologises to Sunita for putting her under pressure and assures her that he just wants her to have the perfect wedding. Sunita's wracked with guilt. Michelle rows with Ryan over his behaviour and attitude. Ryan, showing no remorse, tells her that he's leaving and goes to pack. The baby shower party is in full swing when Kirsty suddenly announces she's tired and the party's over. The surprised guests troop out and Tyrone's disappointed. Ryan heads to the Rovers and gets drunk. Kirsty rounds on Tyrone demanding to know what's going on between him and Fiz. Tyrone assures her that they're just mates but Kirsty sees red and bans him from seeing or speaking to Fiz in future. Tyrone's shocked. Steve finds Ryan drunk and about to pick a fight with Rob in the Rovers. He steps in and gives Ryan a stiff talking-to. Seeing Sunita upset, Karl hugs her and assures her that if he weren't with Stella and things were different, they'd be together. When Izzy admits how tired she is, Gary suggests that she gives up work but Izzy won't hear of it. Steve marches Ryan back home and orders him to apologise to Michelle. She thanks Steve for his help. Ryan aggressively admits to Michelle that he's been kicked out of university and slams into his bedroom. Michelle's gobsmacked. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Karl Munro - John Michie Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Unnamed Bar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ryan gets drunk in The Rovers and picks a fight with Rob after having a row with Michelle; and Dev apologises to Sunita for putting her under pressure and says he just wants her to have the perfect wedding. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,780,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2012 episodes